


Misguided Kindness

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: A spell from a misguided sorceress causes Arthur to lose his memories of Uther. Only a kiss from the one who makes him whole can reverse the effects.





	Misguided Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the love of Camelot and not the love of money (because these aren't my characters and I'm making no money off of this)

The old woman groaned as she fell on the throne room floor. It was clear that her stay in Camelot’s dungeons had taken a toll.

“You come before your king accused of the grievous crime of sorcery,” Uther’s voice rang out. “How do you answer these charges?”

“The healers could do nothing for my grandchild. I turned to the old religion to save her. You may choose to kill me, but my granddaughter lives and I will die content.”

“So you admit your guilt. I have no choice but to sentence you to death by burning. The execution will take place immediately.”

“Father, surely you could show leniency. This woman only wished to…”

“Silence!” Uther turned to glare at his son. “I will not have my orders questioned, not even from you, Arthur. Magic is a grave threat to the kingdom and must be dealt with harshly. If you were remotely prepared to rule, then you would understand this. I have tried for years to teach you and yet it is as if you are incapable of learning. I fear the day when Camelot’s crown comes to you. Guards, prepare the prisoner for…”

The guards tried to move but were frozen in place as the old woman stood.

“Uther Pendragon, your heart is cold and empty. You are consumed with cruelty and do not appreciate the blessings you have been given in this life. You have killed thousands like me simply for existing. You wish to send me to the pyre for curing a sick child. You humiliate your son for showing mercy. For these crimes, I curse you with kindness. For the remainder of your days, compassion and grace will guide your thoughts and deeds. You will remember your actions of the past and realize just how wrong you were. Remorse and regret will plague you and you will strive for atonement.”

Her eyes flashed gold as she raised a hand and whispered unintelligible words.

Uther looked stunned for a moment, then let out a sob and fell from the throne to the floor. Arthur rushed forward to help him.

“My son,” Uther stammered as he reached to embrace Arthur, “I am so very sorry. All these years I’ve unjustly criticized you, made you feel inadequate. Words can’t convey how much I wish I could make right the harm I’ve done to you.”

Unaccustomed to such a display of emotion from his father, Arthur awkwardly tried to lift Uther off of the floor and back on the throne. The old woman watched his efforts.

“As for you, Arthur Pendragon, you have shown that you have a kind and generous heart. You spoke in my defense though you knew that your father would lash out. You do not deserve the harshness that he has shown you. As repayment for this act of compassion, I will allow you to forget.”

Again, she raised her hand to cast a spell.

“All memory of Uther’s mistreatment will vanish from your mind. By the morning, you will have forgotten him completely. It is my wish that you find the inner peace and contentment that your father has denied you.”

“I believe this is for the best,” the king conceded. “It breaks my heart that you will not remember me, but I’ve caused such damage. This way you can spend the rest of your life unburdened by my faults.”

A panicked look crossed Arthur’s face.

“No! Stop this. I can feel parts of my mind fading. Please. If you truly wish to be merciful toward me, do not take from me my only memories of family. It is true that my father not always been kind, but this is not what I desire.”

The old woman looked conflicted.

“Oh, young Pendragon, perhaps my actions were misguided. I did not realize that you were so bonded to your father. The spell was powerful and I cannot undo it. There is but one way to stop this magic. You must find your other half, the one who makes you whole. The love from that person, conveyed in a kiss, will anchor your mind and reverse the effects. You have until sunset. At that point, the spell will become permanent. Think carefully before you take action. Your father has greatly mistreated you.”

The sorceress cast another spell and vanished.

The next few minutes were a blur. Council members argued over what to do. Uther, between bouts of sobbing, rambled to no one in particular about constructing a memorial to the victims of the Great Purge. Arthur felt as though he might be sick. More of his memories were fading.

“Fetch Guinevere,” Leon’s voice called out. “She’ll be able to right this.”

As a guard hurried off to find Gwen, Arthur looked around the throne room, trying and failing to find Merlin. He knew that he should go to his father and attempt to calm the council, but all that Arthur could focus on was Merlin’s absence. It seemed that Merlin was often missing from the sentencing and execution of those convicted of sorcery. Arthur wondered why. Maybe it was because Merlin was from Ealdor, where executions were less common. And he had a friend who practiced magic. That made sense, Arthur supposed. Perhaps Merlin saw Will in the faces of the condemned. Still, Arthur wished more than anything that Merlin had been with him today. Even without the day’s complications, he found it a comfort to have Merlin close by when he couldn’t persuade his father to act justly. Why should someone die simply for healing a relative or saving a harvest? When Arthur became king…

His mind stopped wandering as a pair of strong hands helped raise him from the floor.

“Guinevere is here, sire. She’ll sort this.”

“Thank you, Leon, but I don’t think that…”

Gwen approached, looking nervous and a bit overwhelmed.

“Leon explained everything. Arthur, I’m happy to try and I hope I’m wrong, but…”

“I know. If you’re willing, let’s just get this over with to appease the council.”

The room fell silent as the pair kissed. Arthur waited a few moments and then faced the council.

“My memories are still disappearing. I fear that this spell is irreversible. If you don’t mind, I’d like to spend what remaining time that I have with my father.”

Council members gaped at one another, unsure of how to respond. Frantic whispered conversations broke out. Uther appeared too distraught to rule but how could Arthur take the throne if he was missing large chunks of his memories?

Pounding footsteps echoed from the corridor outside the throne room. A tall, slender figure darted past the guards at the door.

“So… many… stairs…” Merlin gasped. He stopped to catch his breath. “I got here as soon as I could. Where are you, dollophead, and what have you gotten yourself into this time?”

In spite of all the chaos and impending doom, Arthur couldn’t help but smile at Merlin. His face was red, his hair was disheveled, and he was a bit sweaty. In other words, Arthur thought, a mess. A complete and perfect mess. Everything was still going to hell but Arthur didn’t feel quite so alone as Merlin walked over to him.

“There’s nothing for it.” Merlin smiled sadly. “I wish the circumstances for this could’ve been a bit different, but here goes…”

“Merlin, what are you…”

Merlin cut Arthur off with a kiss. It came from a love that was pure and powerful and true. A golden glow enveloped the prince and his servant. The castle shook. Tremors in the Earth were felt throughout the five kingdoms. In a secluded cave many miles away, a dragon smiled. Those in the throne room to witness it spoke of the kiss for many years to follow. Tales of it inspired a deluge of verse from poets and bards. It was a kiss of legend.

Eventually Arthur and Merlin broke apart, their stunned audience staring in silence. Uther, who had stopped weeping, began clapping. Council members, unsure of what else to do, followed his lead.

“If we might, ah, have a moment,” Arthur said, leading Merlin off to an antechamber to escape the deafening applause.

“You saved me. And are apparently my other half.”

“Apparently.”

Merlin smiled and blushed. Arthur beamed back. Feeling a bit overwhelmed with affection, he tried for a sterner tone.

“Though you should have been here sooner. If you hadn’t been shirking your duties then…”

Arthur stopped as Merlin’s smile fell.

“Arthur, I couldn’t. I can’t. Not when it’s someone who… Because they don’t deserve… it’s not right and I can’t bear to… Because Arthur, any of them could be me!”

“What are you saying?”

Merlin paused for a moment, trying to hold back tears.

“Arthur, I have magic.”

“Since when?”

“Since always. I was born with it. It wasn’t a choice and it’s part of me but it’s meant for you, Arthur, to keep you safe and help you and…”

The pair stood in silence for a moment.

“So that’s why you never attend me when…”

Merlin nodded, tried to meet Arthur’s eyes, failed, and stared at the floor instead.

“Merlin, look at me.” Arthur lifted Merlin’s chin while wrapping a protective arm around him. “I promise you that there will be no more executions of innocent people.”

Merlin let out a sigh and leaned into Arthur’s embrace.

The door to the room opened and Uther burst in with Leon trailing, unsure of how to stop the king from intruding while still observing protocol.

“Ah, Arthur. There you are. Do you… do you remember me?”

“Yes, father. Thanks to Merlin, my memories are fully restored.”

Uther smiled at Merlin in a way that left the warlock rather unsettled.

“Merlin! Wonderful. I understand the delicacy of the situation and wanted to give you a moment of privacy. Before you make your announcement to the court, let me the first to congratulate you both!”

“Congratulate us?”

“Of course! I acknowledge that I have been harsh in the past Arthur, but do you think that I am the kind of father who would not congratulate his son on his engagement? I do not fault you for proposing without first consulting me. It breaks with tradition for two men to wed, but you have found your other half! Geoffrey can adjust the wording of the ceremony. We’ll have to set a date and send invitations to the neighboring kingdoms. Everything should be ready within a month. That should be a suitable amount of time between the coronation and the wedding.”

“Coronation?”

“Arthur, I have reflected on much today and if there is one thing that I have learned, it is that I am not fit to rule. I have inflicted great harm and suffering on my subjects as well my son. And yet despite my cruelty, I have not corrupted your heart. If the truth is told, I think Merlin might have played a part in that. So I have decided to abdicate. I can never truly atone for the pain I’ve caused, but I must try to make amends as is within my power. You are the king that Camelot needs, Arthur. The realm will flourish under your leadership.”

Uther pulled Arthur into a tight hug before returning to the throne room. As Arthur turned to follow, Merlin gently pulled at his sleeve.

“He’s right, you know. Your reign will be a golden age for Camelot. But do not let your father push you into things. People… people should marry for love, Arthur, not pressure, not convenience, not obligation… only for love. I’ll always… no matter what, I will be by your side protecting you. So do not feel as though you must…”

“Merlin, I…” Arthur started but then stopped, collecting his thoughts. “It goes without saying that this day has been strange. And a bit overwhelming. It is not even sundown and there is still much to do. But know this. You mean so much to me. Without you, I am lost, incomplete, as if I am missing my other half. We have much to discuss. Starting tonight. Over dinner in my chambers.”

Through the door, they could hear Uther addressing the ministers and advisors.

“Perhaps,” Arthur said softly, “we could even try kissing without the pressure of breaking a time-sensitive enchantment.”

Merlin beamed and nodded.

“Now let’s go greet the council. There’s no telling what my father has said while we’ve been in here.”

Taking Merlin’s hand in his own, Arthur strode out, fully prepared to face whatever awaited him.

 


End file.
